camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Zach Walter
|powers= =Offensive= #Children of Athena have the ability to see each specific pressure point on another person and are proficient at striking them in order to immobilize or greatly pain another person for a short time. #Children of Athena are changed during battle and become stronger and quicker in combat than a normal human could achieve. =Defensive= #Children of Athena are able to generate loose materials or manipulate any loose materials found around them to weave a wall. The wall obstructs the view of anyone facing them, and also blunts attacks. However, it does not stop attacks entirely, it is only capable of slowing the attacks down (possibly say that the wall will cut like a bunch of woven stuff or something ~ spiders and what not). #Children of Athena, using their inclinations of battle and strategy, can most of the time, predict the course of action an opponent attacking them will take, and and are able to dodge or parry accordingly. However, if the prediction is wrong this may cost the child of Athena dearly. =Passive= #Children of Athena have the innate ability of hyper-cognition. They are able to perform more complex mental operations than a normal human could achieve. They are able to process thoughts and learning far quicker than others with little cognitive effort. #Children of Athena have innate battle reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. #Children of Athena are able to communicate with and command owls. If the user gives too many commands, the owls will become frustrated and disobey. =Supplementary= #Children of Athena have the ability to empower strength and intelligence upon nearby allies and instil fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry for a short time. Children of Athena have minor telepathic abilities, making them able to telepathically communicate with their allies and read the current thoughts of an opponent’s mind. But this mind reading does not always work. #Children of Athena through telepathy are able to alter the moods of a person or group of people for a short time. They are able to make an ally calmer and more courageous or an opponent panicked or depressed. Once a target has suffered from this power, they become resistant to it for a moderate amount of time. #Children of Athena can curse an opponent, temporarily ruining their ability to formulate battle strategies for a short time. With this curse, the target would only think up rather silly and quite awful strategies. This gives the user a chance to attack or flee. Ex: The target would fake a heart attack and fall back on the ground, thinking the user would believe it and give up on the fight =Traits= #Children of Athena are normally very intelligent, wise and clever. Able to easily excel in school. #Children of Athena tend to be very adept at weaving, pottery and other crafts. #Children of Athena typically have the potential to become great soldiers, agents or generals. Able to perform remarkable feats within the Military. #Children of Athena can grow up to make great scholars, teachers, professors and scientists |pet=WIP |bedroom=N/A |weapon images= |quote2=Success is a product of hard work. |file2=ZachWalter.png |file size2=100px |possessions= |likes=N/A |dislikes=N/A |colour=Orange |music=Country |food=N/A |animal=Owl |book=N/A |quote3= |drink=Soda |song=Country |movie=The Hobbit |sport=Baseball and Football |other=N/A |skills=N/A |weapon=Twin Celestial Bronze Swords or bow and arrow disguised as a book necklace |strength=Loyal and smart |weakness=overthinks things and gets into bad situations |led=none |been=none |model= |gender=male |eye=brown |hair=brown |height=5'6'' |weight=130 lbs |ethnicity=American |hand=Right |shoe=Right |blood=AB+ |voice=Alto |marks=none |body=athletic |more images= |one= |best=Face |worst=Feet |change=Stable |mental=none |disorders=none |medical=ADHD |mother=Athena |father= |creator=Athena |half=N/A |full=N/A |other relatives=Unknown |family album= |home=Houston, Texas |earliest=Going to school |best=WIP |school=High School |kiss= |sex= |love= |other firsts=N/A |nicknames=none |native=American |languages=English |flaw=Loyalty |fears=Not knowing the answer |hobbies=Capture the Flag, Football, Baseball |motto=Always strive to win. |won't=smoke or engage in unethical activity |admires=Mom |influenced=nobody |compass=South where he comes from |past person= |current person= |crisis= |problems= |change= |alignment= |dream= |current= |quote4= |file3=ZachWalter.png |file size3=100px |vice= |bad= |sleep= |quirk= |attitude=extrovert |talents=memorization, understanding difficult concepts |social=extrovert |relationships=WIP |ease= |priority= |past=went to school, came to camp |accomplishment=none yet |secret=none that he knows of |known= |tragedy=none yet |wish= |cheated=never |relates=kind nice |strangers=smart |lover=N/A |friends=nice, ready to talk |familyp= |first impression= |like most= |like least= }} Category:Zach Category:Walter (Last Name) Category:Connor Jessup Category:A Son of Hades Category:Male Category:Children of Athena Category:Demigods Category:17 years old Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Type AB+ Category:ADHD Category:Athletic Build Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power